Traditions
by KOO Kai's One and Only
Summary: Kai always listened to what his father said. As he approaches his 21st birthday, his late father's final wish is waiting to be fulfilled. Will he find a fiancee, his father's last wish or start his own confused dreams.......Chap 5 up!
1. Preview

****

**TRADITIONS**  


**Author: **KOO (Kai's One & Only)**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade...........I don't even own Kai!!!! sobs But I do own my characters..........Oh and this story is mine, if it is like yours, I apologise........but this idea came to me in maths class in like September last year....... So don't sue me! Ok?!?!?! Kai death glare**Summary: **Kai always listened to what his father said. As he approaches his 21st birthday, his late father's final wish is waiting to be fulfilled. Will he find a fiancée, his father's last wish or start his own confused dreams.......**Heyz! This is just a little sneak preview of the story....**  
  
"Tradition."  
  
"Tradition," he would say.  
  
"One day son, i will be gone and this empire will be yours. Keep it safe." He'd repeatedly tell me.  
  
"Will you Kai?" he'd ask me.  
  
I would always assure him "Yes, Father. I will. I promise you."  
  
He'd smile that little half -smile of his and say "Good. Alas, our appointment time is over. Thank you for your time."  
  
He would then send me away. I needed an appointment to talk to him. An appointment to see my own Father! Nevertheless, I'd always do what he said.  
  
Until the day he died.........

Hope you like it!   
  
If you want to ask any questions, please email me at   
  
Thankz for reading.  
  
**KOO (Kai's One & Only) **

This is an edited version of Traditions: Preview


	2. Time for thanks and introductions

****

**TRADITIONS **

**Author: **KOO (Kai's One & Only)   
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade...........i don't even own Kai!!!! sobbing But i do own my characters..........and any lyrics or verses belong to my friend Zoë. Oh and this story is mine, if it is like yours, i apologise........but this idea came to me in maths class ( Don't worry, I'm not failing.......ha ha, I'm in specialist maths!) in like September last year....... So don't sue me! Ok?!?!?! Kai death glare  
  
Heyz! You people are amazing! Thankz so much for reviewing! Hugs and Kai plushies for all!  
  
Okayz..........now for some character intros!  
  
Lia Mesire (cousin of my OC!) 20. Italian. Blonde, shoulder-length hair, green eyes, average figure and rosy, freckled (only slightly over the nose) skin. Pretty, but vain.  
  
Michel Lusira (cousin's cousin!) 22 . Italian. Brown, spiky hair with gold streaks, green eyes, tanned skin and a strong build. Really good looking, but nothing more than a dumb jock.  
  
Mariyana Mesire (aunt of main character) 47. Italian. Brown hair, with peroxide blonde streaks, waist-length, blue/green eyes, slim figure and rosy skin. Artificial, both in appearance and nature.  
  
Parker Myles (friend of main character) 20. British. Black hair, with navy blue streaks which flops over his eyes (have just seen a Hugh Grant movie, Love Actually. Guess the inspiration.....lol), hazel eyes, average figure and pale skin. He's the all-round nice guy......  
  
Anita & Josh Lyatt (twins: Anita was the secretary of main OC and Josh is Kai's family accountant....i think that's it......the guy who manages dead people accounts and wills.) 37. Irish.

Anita: Red hair, shoulder length, grey/blue eyes, slim figure and freckled skin. Josh: Red spiked hair, grey blue eyes, slightly thin figure and freckled skin.

That's all I'll tell you for now...........thank you so much for reading and it'd be great if you could please review. Thanks once again!  
  
If you want to contact me, please e-mail to the following address:

  
  
Thankz for reading!  
  
**KOO (Kai's One & Only) **


	3. Author's note please don't kill me!

****

**TRADITIONS**

**  
Author: **KOO (Kai's One & Only)   
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade...........I don't even own Kai!!!! sobbing But I do own my characters..........Oh and this story is mine, if it is like yours, I apologise........but this idea came to me in like September last year....... So don't sue me! Ok?!?!?! Kai death glare

Helloz! You guys are all so cool!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing and I've got the list of all of the OC's. It's a huge list (12!), but I'll try to include you all............**Kawaii Superstar: **Maya Winterford  
  
**Kumiko-Sakamotto: **Kumiko Sakamotto  
  
**Goddess of the Gods: **Saya  
  
**Anime-Luvah: **Senori Kimotou  
  
**Bread 'N' Butter: **Toni Hikaru LaVelle  
  
**Morgana Magi Lady of Light: **Celestial Magi  
  
**Lomelindel: **Shura Mikawatsu  
  
**Angels-wings: **Kaiya Fujimoto  
  
**The angel of mercy: **Jemma Scott  
  
**KagraaLover: **Selene Moriah Moon  
  
**White Spirit Angel: **Tanya Kimura  
  
And from the e-mail section-  
  
**silverninja: **Alice ImariI just remembered you guys don't know what any of the Bladers look like....SO...here's their descriptions!  
  
**Kai Hiwatari **

Age: 20 (turning 21).

Height: 6ft 2in.

Build: Strong yet slim.

Lives: Outskirts of Moscow, Russia. Hiwatari House.

Appearance: Two-toned blue hair, in the same hairstyle as before and mahogany eyes. Black short sleeved shirt with a red/gold phoenix on it and it's untucked and the first two buttons undone, black fitted jeans, silver/blue Nike shoes and a gold chain with the pendant with the word 'phoenix' written on it in Japanese.

**Tala Ivanov **

(I guessed his surname.....what's his real last name? Tell me!)

Age: 21.

Height: 6ft.

Build: Strong yet slim.

Lives: Switzerland.

Appearance: Blood red hair in the same style as before and ice blue eyes. Wears a white shirt which is open to the first button, blue jeans, a black suit jacket, a pair of black leather boots and a heavy silver chain.

**Rei Kon **

Age: 20.

Height: 5ft 8.5in.

Build: Slim.

Lives: Hometown, China.

Appearance: Raven hair with same hairstyle (And the bandanna! He just wouldn't look the same without it! .) and golden eyes. Wears a Chinese inspired shirt in white/red, untucked and blue pants with gold trim along the hem and the pocket and black shoes.

**Tyson Granger **

Age: 18.

Height: 5ft 10in.

Build: Leaner than he was before and kinda of muscular.

Lives: Hometown, Japan.

Appearance: Navy blue hair, tied in a ponytail and purple eyes (I think! Gotta re-watch series1!) Red t-shirt, white hooded jacket, blue track pants and red Adidas shoes.

**Max Tate **

Age: 18.

Height: 5ft 11in.

Build: Almost perfect build.

Lives: New York, America.

Appearance: Blonde hair, in same style as before and blue eyes. Wears a short sleeved dark green shirt, orange cargo pants and pair of blue Nikes.

There haven't been a lot of changes 'coz i like them all this way...... Oh and do any of you want Kenny in this? I personally don't like him, well 'coz he's....dull.....but if you want him here, just REVIEW and tell me!  
  
Well, thanks for reading this totally crap update! Coming soon is Chappie 1!!!  
  
**KOO (Kai's One & Only) **  
  
Any questions or suggestions can be sent to:


	4. Chapter 1!

****

****

**TRADITIONS**

**  
Author: KOO (Kai's One & Only)  
  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade...........I don't even own Kai!!!! sobbing But I do own my characters..........Oh and this story is mine, if it is like yours, I apologise........but this idea came to me in like September last year....... So don't sue me! Ok?!?!?! Kai death glare

Helloz! Welcome back! Yes, this is the first chapter!!!!!!!!!! Thankz to all those who have been reading this fic! Oh and this is gonna be pretty tame yaoi.......I so do not have the guts to write full-on yaoi!

I've decided on my OC............here we go............  
  
Name: Celina DeLuca.  
  
Nationality: Indian/Italian.  
  
Age: 19 (turning 20 soon.)  
  
Looks: Straight, waist length black hair, ice blue eyes, pale flawless skin, slim (not anorexic!) and 5ft 8.5in.  
  
Wears: An ice blue, silk halter neck top, flared black jeans, ice blue stilettos and an Indian spirituality bracelet (it's made of white gold and diamonds.) Her hair is usually left out. She's fond of timeless, classic outfits.  
  
Blade: Ice blue and black blade with diamond-like edge (if you're not getting what i mean, it's like really hard, impossible to break her blade.)  
  
Bit: Azuria, a Black Panther bit-beast.  
  
Attacks: Deep pain, flashback and unseen blues.

Hope you enjoy it!

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Moscow...........**  
  
"Sir." an annoyed voice spoke.  
  
"Sir!" the insolent fool yelled.  
  
"Yes.........what is it?" i asked, not really listening. The guy was so boring; he couldn't expect me to listen to his stupid lectures......  
  
"Sir, this is about your father's wishes-" he stopped abruptly, when i raised my head in shock. "Uh.........there i-is one wish l-left-t." the flame-haired idiot stuttered.  
  
"You said they were finished!" i roared. It was him lying to me that bothered me, not the fact that there was one wish left........ I would do anything my father had said................  
  
"Tradition."  
  
"Tradition," he would say.  
  
"One day son, i will be gone and this empire will be yours. Keep it safe." He'd repeatedly tell me.  
  
"Will you Kai?" he'd ask me.  
  
I would always assure him "Yes, Father. I will. I promise you."  
  
He'd smile that little half -smile of his and say "Good. Alas, our appointment time is over. Thank you for your time."  
  
He would then send me away. I needed an appointment to talk to him. An appointment to see my own Father! Nevertheless, I'd always do what he said.  
  
Until the day he died.........  
  
The day my life fell apart.  
  
The day my......my........Grandfather....appeared. Took me away.....to that place.......just thinking about it.........those memories.....  
  
"SIR!" Lyatt, apparently, had got his nerve back.....jerking me out of those memories "It is important we discuss this....."  
  
"Yes, Lyatt." i replied not caring a lot, this guy's version of which things were important was way different from my own.  
  
"Uh, Sir......you-need-to-find-a-fiancee-before-your-21st-birthday!" he mumbled quickly. The words struck me as if I'd been hit.  
  
"WHAT!?!" I yelled, momentarily forgetting my cold act. "No. You are not serious.........are you?"  
  
He smiled almost dangerously "Sir, I'm extremely serious. If you do not complete this last wish.......you will lose your inheritance."  
  
I slumped in my chair........my father had set me terrible tasks before......not killing my Grandfather......not killing Josh Lyatt..... But nothing as bad as this. A fiancée. A girl. A person. Who i would have to talk to........to like...... Me!?! I sighed and slipped back into the cold act again.  
  
"I understand. Goodnight." I muttered, before sweeping out the room. Hmm, what can i do about this problem?

**(The above was Kai's point of view, in case you didn't get it! )**

**In an office somewhere in London...........**  
  
"You are not serious!?!" a rage-filled, yet beautiful voice yelled.  
  
"I'm afraid, but you must." a calm voice spoke.  
  
"Look, Dickenson, there is no way i am joining your little team!" the raven- haired girl exclaimed, her ice blue eyes flashing with obvious anger.  
  
"You don't have a choice. Azuria will leave you if you do not provide her with battles." the old be-spectacled man continued, not taking any notice of the girl's protests.  
  
"H-how did you know that?" she asked in a confused voice.  
  
"Ah, you do not think you are the only one who has met Raj." he answered, waiting for the girl's answer.  
  
"Raj? Who is he?" her blue eyes showing clear panic. "I don't know him."  
  
"There is no need for concern; he was the man who gave you Azuria. On that fateful trip to your mother's homeland."  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my mother!" she yelled in fury again.  
  
"I apologise. But, you see, you must join my little team or you will lose Azuria." he finished, with almost satisfaction in voice.  
  
"Fine. I will!" she replied scathingly. "Who is on my team, lower-class fools?"  
  
"Here is the list." he handed her a file, with the words "Private" written on it.  
  
"Thank you very much." a note of sarcasm, in her carefully spoken words was obvious.

A black-haired young man sat in a waiting room, outside a door marked "S. Dickenson. BBA.". He stood abruptly when the door swung open and a beautiful, but obviously extremely angry girl walked out.  
  
"Parker!" she exclaimed when she saw him. The boy was preparing himself for the worst.  
  
"That old fool is making me, me Celina DeLuca, join a vulgar little Beyblade team! Can you believe it? The nerve!" she half yelled.  
  
He shrunk back a little "But Celina, you're a great beyblader." he smiled hopefully, thinking it might stop her anger.  
  
"Don't you try your British charm on me, Myles!" she glared at him.  
  
He shrugged sheepishly "It was worth a try. Wasn't it?" he half-smiled back at her, fixing his silver tie and his black blazer.  
  
She lost most of her anger, seeing his adorable smile "You're right. I'm sorry." she apologised quickly, not meeting his hazel eyes.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. Dickenson is an old fool. Let's go." The two friends walked out of the cramped waiting room.  
  
"That's right. I am an old fool." a soft voice answered, chuckling, half- hidden in the shadows. "Good luck."  
  
Around the world, three girls and one guy received a file.......a file with the word "Private" typed on it............

Whoah..........I did it...........I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPPIE! Yay!!!!!! Thankz so much for reading this! Please read and REVIEW! No flamez, I'll burn my self (Ouchiez!).  
  
Any problems or character info (or pics) can be sent to:   
  
Thankz for reading!

**KOO (Kai's One & Only)**


	5. Chapter 2!

****

****

**TRADITIONS  
**

**  
Author: **KOO (Kai's One & Only)  
  
I don't own Beyblade...........I don't even own Kai!!!! sobbing But I do own my characters..........Oh and this story is mine, if it is like yours, I apologise........but this idea came to me in like September last year....... So don't sue me! Ok?!?!?! Kai death glare

HEYZ! I'm back with a new chappie! Yeah! Sorryz, I've been watching an anime! Got caught up in watching it and........yeah!

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys are the best! Here we go!**

**In the capital of Switzerland.....**  
  
"What?!?" an arrogant voice called out, disturbing the stillness of the morning.  
  
"They've recruited me to be on a BBA team!?!" the voice uttered again, confused.  
  
"Why would they recruit me? I've done so much stuff to destroy them and they recruit me?"  
  
They recruited Kai, didn't they. The stranger's inner voice told him, making it a statement, rather than a question. Ah........the angel. Kai. The stupid bastard. He was so perfect, he could do no wrong. I'm sure i hate him......yet my heart still yearns for him. Why?  
  
"Kai," the young man named Tala started.  
  
"I'm coming."

**In London, England.....**  
  
"What the hell?" a young voice screamed.  
  
"The BBA want me on their team?!?" she questioned, straightening her "My mate thinks you need a strait-jacket" t-shirt and pulling on her long leather coat.  
  
"I am so there!" she yelled, already packing her bags.  
  
"BBA, Jemma Scott is on her way!" the midnight blue haired, blue eyed girl yelled.

**In Yokosama, Japan.....**  
  
"Kouji, this letter.......it's not real is it?" a black haired, crimson eyed girl asked her friend, who was watching her with wide eyes.  
  
"Kumiko. Do you really think the BBA would send you a letter saying you've been selected for a team for a joke?" the other girl questioned her, inwardly wondering herself whether she was dreaming.  
  
"Oh. My. God. I'VE BEEN SELECTED!" the girl called Kumiko yelled. "Well, you've got to pack." Kouji laughed.  
  
"Ok, I'm taking my dark green shirt, my knee length skirt, my black gloves with the red stripes; i couldn't blade without them; my over-the-knee boots with the laces, my------" Kumiko started, but was hastily interrupted by Kouji.  
  
"Okay! Okay! We all know you got a lot to pack!"  
  
"I do not! I'm a tomboy remember?" the two girls laughed and happily started packing.

**In Tyson's hometown, Japan....**  
  
"I've been recruited." a voice stated, to a young man who was watching anxiously.  
  
"That's wicked!" the young man, barely out of his teens, exclaimed happily. "Tyson." the girl called Celestial, said, pushing her black hair, which reached her ankles, away from her black eyes with her sharp, red nails.  
  
"Yeah?" Tyson looked up, pulling his white jacket over his red t-shirt. "We've got to go to the airport." he spoke again, putting on his Adidas shoes.  
  
"I'm not going." the girl, oblivious to what he had just said, uttered.  
  
"What?!? C'mon, i thought we had agreed on this. Please?" he reasoned a puppy dog expression on his face.  
  
"Fine, then. There's nobody worth challenging in this town anyway." her indifferent and slightly insane gaze locked with his own, causing him to turn away.  
  
"I'll go get changed, then." she left without waiting for his reply.  
  
She pulled a black shirt, black pants, a black duster, black cut-off gloves and her black boots. She walked back into her living room.  
  
"Well.......at least you've got a theme going....black." Tyson muttered when he saw her attire.  
  
"You aren't---" he questioned her, as they walked out the door.  
  
"Yes. I am. My black sword, four daggers on my ankle and wrist sheaths." she answered without noticing the expression changing on Tyson's face.  
  
"Cele, no one is going to kill you......" Tyson started to say.  
  
"Better safe than sorry. Don't you agree?" she replied wryly.

**In the outskirts of Moscow, Hiwatari House.....**  
  
"Kai." a young woman's voice spoke.  
  
"Kai, please, don't you think you're being a little unreasonable?" the young woman, named Tanya, tried to reason with the mahogany-eyed young man.  
  
"No. A Fiancée. Me. With a fiancée. Can you believe it?" he half yelled back at her.  
  
"Your. Father. Asked. You." she replied, stressing each word.  
  
Kai stopped dead. "My father."  
  
Flashback...  
  
"One day son, i will be gone and this empire will be yours. Keep it safe." He'd repeatedly tell me.  
  
"Will you Kai?" he'd ask me.  
  
I would always assure him "Yes, Father. I will. I promise you."  
  
Present time...  
  
"Yes, father....." Kai answered sub-consciously.  
  
"You agree? Cool!" Tanya's face lit up with happiness, sweeping back her black hair back, her dark sapphire blue eyes sparkling. Her smile made her seem even younger looking than usual; her baggy, faded blue pants and her white tanktop not helping much either. She was 19, but looked barely 15; it was most likely due to the fact she was anorexic.  
  
"That's great. But where do we start?" she queried Kai.  
  
"Society parties." he muttered, his voice filled with disgust.  
  
"Really? Ah, i see. Josh Lyatt. He wants you to marry some stuck up posh princess. Poor baby." she answered, consoling most unconvincingly.  
  
"Tanya!" Kai shouted.  
  
"What? Don't like the truth?" she smirked.  
  
"Lyatt got an invitation to some party.....some rich kid called DeLuca....." He shot back angrily.  
  
"Calm down, Kai. DeLuca, huh? Oh my God." she said, a light dawning in her eyes.  
  
"What?!? She's not some crazed-axe murderer, is she? Although, it might help if she killed me........i wouldn't have to get married..." Kai worriedly muttered.  
  
Tanya smiled. She loved this side of Kai. It was the real Kai. A young man who worried like everyone else. This was the guy she was friends with. "No, Kai. She's just kind of known for being a little ice princess.......hey, you guy are gonna get on so well." she laughed. Ice boy, Ice girl; she thought, match made in Heaven.  
  
"Very funny. Anyway, the party is going to be held in Milan, Italy on the 19th of November." he finished, staring at the gold embossed card he had pulled out of his pocket.  
  
"That's only a little while away.......three days. We'd better get you ready, then." she smiled mischievously.  
  
"No!" a voice yelled.

**In Milan, Italy, Mesire Mansion......**  
  
"Celina." a strong voice spoke from above.  
  
The raven-haired girl stared up the grand staircase, her ice blue eyes searching.  
  
"Celina. So nice of you to come back." a man stepped out onto the stairs, running a hand through his brown, gold streaked hair.  
  
"Michel." Celina replied quietly, not meeting his green eyes.  
  
"I've missed you." he said as he descended the stairs.  
  
No! Celina's inner voice cried. Stay away from me! She couldn't move; she had frozen.  
  
"Celina......" he murmured as he kissed her.  
  
Celina returned the kiss, feeling cold every second, she broke away quickly.  
  
"Oh, you're not happy to see me? Why don't i make you?" he snarled at her shivering form.  
  
"No....." she managed to choke out.  
  
"Michel!" an artificially happy-sounding voice called.  
  
"Yes?" he walked past Celina, glaring at her.  
  
"Oh, Celina, you're back." the woman said, the look of extreme disappointment almost asking why she had returned.  
  
"Y-yes." she replied, looking down, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Fine. Leave us alone." the brown, peroxide-blonde streaked hair woman replied.  
  
"Yes. Of course." Celina continued to walk up the stairs, feeling her aunt's blue/green eyes following her ice-blue halter neck top, black jeaned form. My birthday was coming......just another excuse for my vain cousin Lia, to humiliate me, she thought.  
  
"People call me an ice princess.......what would they say now?" she murmured, a single tear rolling down her flawless skin.

Review please and no flames please!  
  
**KOO (Kai's One & Only) **  
  
Contact me at this address: 


	6. Chapter 3!

~*~TRADITIONS~*~  
  
Author: KOO (Kai's One & Only) But you can call me Cleo........  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade...........i don't even own Kai!!!! *sobbing* But i do own my characters..........and any lyrics or verses belong to my friend Audzri. Oh and this story is mine, if it is like yours, i apologise........but this idea came to me in maths class ( Don't worry, i'm not failing.......ha ha, i'm in specialist maths!) in like September last year....... So don't sue me! Ok?!?!?! *Kai death glare*  
  
Hey! I'm back with a another chappie (peoplez in background, "NO!") ^_^ Anywayz, this chapter is co-written with my net-pal Jeni! She has a kinda different style, so if you like it, Jeni & me will write together more often! Thankz to all the reviewers! Plushies for all!  
  
P@rEnTaL-cOnTrOlS: Thankz! About the blade, do you want her to have a bit- beast? And what colour/s does she like? Morgana Magi Lady of Light: Thank you! ^_^ Oh and my story takes of after the first season......so anything that happened in that series, will be menetioned here. I'm not to fond of Beyblade 2002 and have never seen G- Revolution........so yeah! I'm defintely worried about personality clashes......but somehow i think Cele and Celina will get on fine........... Lil' Hedgie: Thankiez! I'll update more often.........damn schoolz getting in the way....... Lomelindel: Thank you! You want Rei/Tala..........hmm.....not a lot of people have answered, but it's gonna be a Rei/Tala anywayz! Bread 'N' Butter: Thanks! You like all the Italian peoplez? Yay! I kinda made them all Italian, on account of me being half Italian and all....... Toni will appear soon! I promise! ^_~ White Spirit Angel: Thank you! I think Tanya's a brilliant character! She's great to write with! ^_~ Thanks for entering her! Audz: Who are you? Just kidding! ^_~ Anywayz you're lyrics will come soon........i think......... silverninja: It's not exciting enough? It will be soon, but for now i gotta introduce the characters, don't i?  
  
Anywayz......here is chapter 3......hope you enjoy it. Review please!  
  
In London, England........ "Oh?" a soft voice echoed in the large, luxurious, yet empty room. "How nice.....Celina's invited me." she murmured softly, staring at the gold embossed invitation. "Only because of Parker...." remembering her dark-haired cousin, who was unable to stay serious for more than a moment, she smiled. Celina doesn't like me, she thought, putting her hair up in it's customary bun. Her inner voice chided, Celina doesn't like anyone, for that matter. But she knew she had to go to Celina's party, Parker would be hurt, her blue eyes showing clear frustation. "Of all the people in Italy, he had to go and be friends with the most stuck up, ice princess there like ever was." she angrily muttered, pulling on her ankle boots. Well, at least i look great, staring at her reflection. She wore a red v-necked top and a pair of dark jeans. Well, at least i'll have a opportunity to dance, smiling once again. "Maybe it won't be so bad..." she said hopefully.  
  
In Crete, Greece...... "Toni!" a voice yelled at the sleeping form, of Toni Hikaru LaVelle. "What?" she stirred, putting on her designer black framed glasses. "We've got an invitation to Celina DeLuca's party, you remember her don't you? Her father was a friend of your fathers." her mother gushed happily. Toni resisted the desire to say 'So what' and instead asked "Um, that's great. When is it?" Her mother beamed at her and replied "In two days time." Toni felt a part of her, smile too. Her mother never noticed her, yet here she was beaming at her. She almost felt grateful to Celina, if it wasn't a fact that Celina was well......a ice princess. But, she had been in the same school as her brother...... Her brother. He had died two years ago in a plane crash. Her parents had never really recovered from his death. He was almost regarded as saint in her house. Her brother had been perfect. He had such a high IQ, he had been accepted in a prestigious Italian school. He would of been in college now, now doubt Oxford or Harvard.....if he wasn't.......dead. Her mother was probably happy, because Celina had been......almost friends with her brother. Her mother smiled and said "Dear, we must go buy you a dress." Toni almost had a seizure. Her mother wanted to spend time with her? She was unable to speak. Her mother hurried out of the room. "Thanks, Celina." she whispered softly, smiling, as she put on her red stappy shirt, with a picture of a white dog with a black spiky collar and a black patch over one eye saying 'Born to be Bad', a pair of navy 3/4 length trousers, navy Velcro sandals and a white plastic fang hanging from a black lace necklace. "Thanks."  
  
In Kyoto, Mikawatsu Mansion...... "WHAT!" a angry voice screamed, disturbing the silence in the old mansion. "Mr Mikawatsu?!?" the young woman named Shura, screamed again, her blood red eyes flashing with rage. Her father was gone, yet some person was sending her his mail? The man, who had ruined her life....why did he keep coming back into her life? The huge mansion was a constant reminder of him.....what he did to her mother.....what he did to her...... Who was the idoitic person who was writing to her father? Most of his 'associates' knew he was on the run.....most of them were on the run too. Calming down, she stared curiously at the letter. She opened the letter, reading the opening words of the gold embossed card thet dropped out. "Celina DeLuca? DeLuca......DeLuca?" she thought, trying hard to remember who she was. "Shit! DeLuca.......he's the guy who got my father caught up in this organised crime business." she remember furiously, the handsome blonde haired man who had come into her life, before she was even living it. He was the one who had brought her mother to her father. Her mother.......had been a prostitute. DeLuca had bought her as a gift for her father. DeLuca.....he showed up at their house many times after that. Despite the fact he had ruined her father's life......she had to admit DeLuca was charming, if not anything else. Another light dawned in her eyes, her father had been extremely upset one day.......he had beaten her so bad......she still had the scars......he had said......."DeLuca is dead......my life is over......" Her father had worshipped Raphael DeLuca.....his death had hit him hard. Over the next nine years, he did very little other than abuse Shura. He had run away, when the Japanese police had come....... "I've got to go see his DeLuca's daughter.......she might know more about my father's past and perhaps she knows where the asshole is." she finished savagely. "Father, i'm gonna kill you....you just watch out!" she called, her black blouse and blue skirt billowing and her red hair whipping over her face, as she stepped into the cool, windy courtyard.  
  
New York, USA....... "Wow!" a blonde haired boy spoke. "Kai.....he's e-mailed me......after three years, the sourpuss replies." the blonde called Max, thought remembering his ex-team captain. He began to read the e-mail. "Whoah!" Max exclaimed in shock, staring at what Kai ahd written 'I am going to (being forced more like it...' Max smiled thinking of the frown which would have creased Kai's face as he wrote this, 'to find a fiancee!" Kai! Kai with a fiancee. Of all his teammates, Kai would have been the last person on his "Most Likely To Marry First" list. He continued to read the e- mail, while putting on his clothes. Max had changed quite alot, his build was now almost perfect, he was 5ft 11in and his cute face had grown, somehow to be even cuter. He pulled a green shirt, and his orange cargo pants.......alot had changed but Max's favourite colours had not. "Amazing, he wants me to come over to Moscow?" Max had loved Moscow when he had visited it in the World Championships....... "Alright! Man, am i gonna have fun or what?" he smiled and rushed out the door to pick up his tickets. "Yeah!" he yelled. "Moscow!"  
  
Milan, Mesire Mansion...... "Celina!" a haughty voice called, disturbing the raven-haired girl sitting on the window seat. The girl called Celina looked up, her ice blue eyes filled with confusion. A pretty, blonde haired girl, walked into the fire- lit room. "There you are." the blonde named Lia continued, wrinkling her lightly freckled nose in distaste, the less time spent with her perfect cousin, the better. "Now, your birthday plans.....naturally i've invited all my friends.....anyone you'd like to invite?" Lia asked, not out of politeness, but wondering who else she could humilate Celina in front of. Knowing her cousin, Lia knew Celina would invite no-one. Celina was popular, but she couldn't care less about anyone else. Guys liked her, girls envied her, but Celina just glided past them, oblivious to anyone but herself. "Yes. One person." Celina stared into her cousin's envy-filled green eyes, she knew what Lia was doing......this party was for Lia......a platform to push Celina down even further. Lia almost choked, but asked her carefully, "Who?" "Parker Myles." Celina almost smirked, but knew she would be dead if she did. Lia was not going to be happy, she had liked Parker, but he had turned her down. "Fine." with her mouth drawn into a grim line, Lia soared out of the room. Celina almost laughed but, a shadow had fallen over the doorway. "Lina." a voice spoke, sending a chill down her spine. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw who it was.......  
  
Okayz, i'm gonna leave it there....... An almost cliffhanger! ^_^; I'm sorry there hasn't been a lot of Beybladers in this, but i'm still kinda introducing every one.......so....... Again i'd like to ask those who have not replied to the Tala/Rei question, please answer....i want to know if some of you guys will stop reading this fic if there is yaoi.....i don't want that to happen! Thankz for reading! Please review and remember it's hot enough in Melbourne, Australia, without having to deal with flames! Bye-byez ^_~ 


	7. Chapter 4!

~*~TRADITIONS~*~  
  
Author: KOO (Kai's One & Only) But you can call me Cleo........  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade...........i don't even own Kai!!!! *sobbing* But i do own my characters..........and any lyrics or verses belong to my friend Audzri. Oh and this story is mine, if it is like yours, i apologise........but this idea came to me in maths class ( Don't worry, i'm not failing.......ha ha, i'm in specialist maths!) in like September last year....... So don't sue me! Ok?!?!?! *Kai death glare*  
  
Hey! I'm so sorry! I got a fever recently and have not been able to write anything or do anything for that matter........... Anywayz, this is a new chappie! I'm so happy! You guys are all so nice! As usual you guys are amazing and give great reviews. One thing, I LOVE reviews and I LOVE answering them, so PLEASE send me more! Oh and if you guys have any pics of your characters, it would be great if you could email them to me. The address is listed at the end of this story.  
  
Lomelindel Thanks, Lomelindel! I hope you liked how i represented Shura. Just one question: Do you want her father to appear in this.....i was thinking it would be cool....but it's your choice.  
  
P@rEnTaL_cOnTrOlS Thanks! It's great you want yaoi.  
  
Morgana Magi Lady of Light Thank you! I just hope my yaoi couple is good......i'm so not good at stuff like that.....but hey i'll try!  
  
Sega-Star Thank you so much! I know how you feel about the yaoi...i feel the same way....but i did promise a friend....so yeah.....  
  
Devlinn Reiko=Bryan/Rei Luver Thankz! I'm so sorry, but you might have to wait a while for the Rei/Tala....but i hope you are enjoying the non-yaoi part of the story!  
  
White Spirit Angel Thank you! Tanya's way cool, but i'm sorry, she can't be with Rei or Tala......what abut my OC, Parker? Interested? If you are, tell me.....coz i personally think those two would be like perfect together......  
  
Bread 'N' Butter Thank you so much! Toni's amazing....i hope you like my turn on her brother......... Anywayz, i don't really know who the pairings will be, but i have a couple of ideas Parker (My OC!^_~)/Tanya (Kai's friend): This one i would love to see! Rei/Tala: Well, obviously Celina/Michel: Okayz, this is not really a pairing, as these two are not exactly a official couple. But they are so gonna break up! ^_^ Toni/Tyson: Your OC is cool! And they'd be perfect together! Or how 'bout Max..... Tell me what you think! ^_~  
  
I just realised you guys do not know what any of the Beybladers look like, so here's their descriptions!  
  
~*~Kai Hiwatari Age: 20 (turning 21). Height: 6ft 2in. Build: Strong yet slim. Lives: Outskirts of Moscow, Russia. Hiwatari House. Appearance: Two-toned blue hair, in the same hairstyle as before and mahogany eyes. Black short sleeved shirt with a red/gold phoenix on it and it's untucked and the first two buttons undone, black fitted jeans, silver/blue Nike shoes and a gold chain with the pendant with the word 'phoenix' written on it in Japanese.  
  
~*~Tala Valancov (I guessed his name.....what's his real name? Tell me!) Age: 21. Height: 6ft. Build: Strong yet slim. Lives: Switzerland. Appearance: Blood red hair in the same style as before and ice blue eyes. Wears a white shirt which is open to the first button, blue jeans, a black suit jacket, a pair of black leather boots and a heavy silver chain.  
  
~*~Rei Kon Age: 20. Height: 5ft 8.5in. Build: Slim. Lives: Hometown, China. Appearance: Raven hair with same hairstyle ( And the bandanna! He just wouldn't look the same without it! ^.^) and golden eyes. Wears a Chinese inspired shirt in white/red, untucked and blue pants with gold trim along the hem and the pocket and black shoes.  
  
~*~Tyson Granger Age: 18. Height: 5ft 10in. Build: Leaner than he was before and kinda of muscular. Lives: Hometown, Japan. Appearance: Navy blue hair, tied in a ponytail and purple eyes (I think! Gotta re-watch series1!) red t-shirt, white hooded jacket, blue track pants and red Adidas shoes.  
  
~*~Max Tate Age: 18. Height: 5ft 11in. Build: Almost perfect build. Lives: New York, America. Appearance: Blonde hair, in same style as before and blue eyes. Wears a short sleeved dark green shirt, orange cargo pants and pair of blue Nikes.  
  
There hasn't been a lot of changes 'coz i like them all this way...... Oh and do any of you want Kenny in this? I personally don't like him, well 'coz he's....dull.....but if you want him here, just REVIEW and tell me!  
  
Here's chapter 4!  
  
~*~  
  
In Paris, France........ "Ms Vallani." a strong voice spoke in the dimly lit room. "Yes Sir!" the young woman who had just entered the room replied, saluting the heavy-set man. "We have an assignment, for you." the man said as he looking up at the girl, motioning for her to take a seat. The young woman named Saya sat down, her green eyes filled with determination, glowing with a gold light. "Here. Read this." handing her a thin black file. Saya opened up the file and stared at the picture of a red haired and crimson eyed girl. "Shura Mikawatsu?" she asked staring at the girl, whose features seemed familiar. "Uh, she's Kiyan Mikawatsu daughter." her boss replied, staring intently at Saya. "Kiyan! The lowlife scum we still haven't caught? The one I'M supposed to be looking for?" Saya answered angrily. "You've found someone else for the job haven't you? My job?" she yelled accusingly at her boss. He shrank back, scared by her enraged gaze. Terrorists with guns were nothing compared to dealing with Saya Vallani. "Yes. We have." he said quietly, his gaze fixated on the floor. "Listen to me. This assignment will help us find him. We have reliable sources that this girl hates her father more than anything. She will help us." he urged anxiously. Saya stared at him, silent. "Where is she?" she asked in a calmer voice. "Well, currently she's on her way to Italy." the boss replied, opening a bottle and taking several of the small pills. He should really have retired ages ago, but he was stuck to the job for several more years. Several more years of anxiety and problems. 'Italy? Where in Italy?" she tried to remember if she had been there. No, she hadn't after a few moments of reflection. "Well, we sent her an invitation, to Celina DeLuca's party, which we were she would accept. It's in Milan." he answered rubbing his forehead in pain. Another migrane was coming. "Celina DeLuca? Don't tell me she's Raphael DeLuca's daughter!" she groaned, remembering the handsome blond man she had met once in a park. He had been running from something and had knocked her over. He had hurriedly asked if she was okay and then had run off again, clutching a briefcase to his chest, into the shadows. She had seen him again, on her first day in training. Or at least she had seen his dead body, having been shot dead a few moments before. But what she remembered most of all his daughter's face. The girl's ice blue eyes showed nothing, her face expressionless, but something was eerie about the way she had just stood there. The girl had stared blankly at Saya. It had freaked the 13-year-old Saya out. The French had started recruiting from an early age, their army had been full of adults, barely out of their teens, that year. She had been taken along to observe. To observe a dying man. It had scared her, more than she would admit to. "Yes." her boss wryly smiled, he knew all about her run-ins with DeLuca. "Anyway, i want you to find out more about them both. DeLuca and Mikawatsu. Agreed?" "Yes Sir!" she saluted him once again, this job was going to be quite good, all she had to do was scope out two girls. Easy. They'd be intimidated in a few seconds. A sudden knock startled them. The intercom sprang to life and the receptionist's sugary voice was heard "Sir, he has arrived." The boss, thanking her turned to Saya, smirking and asked "Well, should we let him in? He is going to help you after all on this assignment." Saya gasped "I don't need help!" "Enough! Vallani, please do not test my patience." the boss snapped at her. She sat back in her chair, sullenly adjusting her silver hair into it's customary pig-tails. "Come in...."  
  
~*~  
  
In Sydney, Australia...... "Perfect." a high-pitched voice spoke in the airy room. "Selene Moriah Moon, how dare you think of giving up painting! You're a fantistic artist! This picture is nothing short of being perfect." the elderly woman announced to the spikey red haired girl. Moriah blushed, wondering what the lady saw in her picture. Moriah thought it was terrible. "Uh, Mrs Kitelli? Why is my picture good?" Moriah asked bluntly. The woman lightly laughed. "My dear, your pictures are like your Grandmothers'. You have seen how wonderful they were. Yours have the same feel, but not the same look." Mrs Kitelli replied not looking at her student, but a painting, of a pretty young girl with deep blue eyes. "Really?" Moriah almost never heard people praising for being like her Grandmother. "Yes, look of that painting. It is almost like yours, yet slightly different." Mrs Kitelli pointing to the painting of Moriah as a little girl painted by her grandmother. "You're right, Mrs Kitelli. Thanks." Moriah knew she would be back at home, in the company of her cruel parents, if it wasn't for Mrs Kitelli. The old woman had been a friend of her grandmothers, but had moved to Australia, when her husband had died. Moriah had begged her to take her with Mrs Kitelli when she had moved. She had been surprised, but had taken Moriah. 'Moriah, how about we finish up here. I've got a treat for you." Mrs Kitelli said mysteriously. "Sure." Moriah left her painting and walked into the spacious living room. "Take a look at these!" Mrs Kitelli, unable to hide her glee, passed a brochure to her. "Around Europe. London, Paris, Milan....... Mrs Kitelli you're amazing!" Moriah yelled staring at the glossy brochure, happily. "Guess what? We'd better leave right now or we'll miss the plane!" Mrs Kitelli replied, laughing at the look of amazment on Moriah's face. "We've got to pack, we've got to---" Moriah started, but Mrs Kiltelli interrupted her. "Already done!" the two walked out the door, already discussing what they would see...  
  
~*~  
  
In Moscow, Russia, Imari House...... "Hmpf." "He's already been forced into marriage?" a voice filled with disgust spoke, staring at an eye-catching article. The girl's pale blue eyes looked over to the picture of a handsome young man looking directly at the camera, filled with an unreadable expression his his mahogany eyes. The headline screamed "Kai Hiwatari, of the BladeBreakers fame, is to marry!" the Russian Media was beside itself, nearly everything they sold carrying Kai Hiwatari's name was sold out almost immeaditely. They were going to makle a lot by selling this to the rest of the world. "What a loser. He's obviously easily intimidated. Imagine being forced to marry." she said, each sentence a statement, not a question. He's still the same, the girl called Alice thought, carefully staring at Kai's face. I wonder if he remembers me, she mused. Of course not, a cruel voice spoke, just because you challenged him once, doesn't mean he'll remember you his whole life. I suppose so, i wasn't very good then, she continued, if only he would challenge me now. I could show him how much i've changed. She had been wanting to join the Abbey's elite team. Voltaire had been so amused that a girl would want to join, he sent the abbey's best blader to challenge her. Kai. She lost the beybattle in a few seconds. The look of disgust on Kai's face as she picked up the remains of her blade; she still remembered it. After that, she had been rejected in every team she tried to enter. Losing to a member of the Abbey's elite, made you either seem very brave for challenging them or just extremely stupid. But she didn't blame Kai for it.. She would never admit it, but she had a crush on Kai Hiwatari. You're jeolous, her cruel inner voice told her, that he's led a perfect life. You want him to like you, to realise you're a great blader, it continued. And what are you going to do about it, it finished, gently mocking her. "I'm going to do nothing, because i do not like him!" shaking her blue/silver haired head. You do, the voice mocked again. "Fine. I do!" she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh My God! I can't believe i said that!" she mumbled shocked. Well, what are you going to do now, the voice now amused asked her again. "I-i'll go challenge him....." Alice stammered. "I'll go right now!" she said, reassuring herself this was not a dangerous thing to do. Nearly everyone knew of the famous Hiwatari anger. "Well, Kai. I hope you ready to beybattle with me. 'Coz this time i'm not gonna lose!" a grim line set to her mouth, her trench coat swirling open to reveal her mid-thigh, light blue skirt with it's star design at the side and her cut, white semi-fancy t-shirt with star designs all over it, as she walked out the massive front door.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry it's so short, but i don't feel well.....  
  
I've got a question to ask.....would any of yoy guys be interested in co- writing this with me? I kinda thought it would be cool if this story had one of you guys helping me write it........ But if none of you want to, that's ok, the story will still continue......  
  
Thanks for reading ........ Please review and remember no flames, as i have a high enough fever without any extra heat! Bye! ^_~  
  
Any problems or questions or character pics can be sent to this address: sandhu_mickey@hotmail.com (Please note this is my friend Audzri's email, so please send sensible e- mails.) Thankz! ^_~ 


	8. Chapter 5!

~*~TRADITIONS~*~  
  
Author: KOO (Kai's One & Only). But you can call me Cleo........  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade...........I don't even own Kai!!!! *sobbing* But I do own my characters..........and any lyrics or verses belong to my friend Zoe`z. Oh and this story is mine, if it is like yours, I apologise........but this idea came to me in maths class (Don't worry, I'm not failing.......ha ha, I'm in specialist maths!) in like September last year....... So don't sue me! Ok?!?!?! *Kai death glare*  
  
Firstly, I want to apologise for taking so long to post this. First, I was buried by an avalanche of assignments! And then I was grounded for the last 2 weeks! I AM SO SORRY! Secondly, THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER! Okayz, I just thought I'd get that out of the way.... I'd like to announce that I have a co-writer now! Please welcome....... BSOShinigami! Yay!!!!!!!! AND I've got over 50 reviews now! Yay!!!!! But I know, compared to the authors who get that amount for like one chapter, it's nothing, but it means so much to me! Thank you!!!!!  
  
To the brilliant reviewers: Thanks so much for reviewing!!!!!!  
  
Chappie 5! (And the order in which the characters are mentioned does not represent when they actually arrive. If you don't get it now, you'll get it later! ^_~)  
  
Milan.....  
  
"So. Are you ready?" a voice muttered, staring out at the road in front of them.  
  
"Uh, yeah." a raven-haired boy replied, nervously wringing his hands.  
  
"You'd better be, Rei! If you cause me to fail this mission, you will pay dearly." the silver haired girl called Saya threatened.  
  
Rei smiled secretly, was it too much to ask for politeness these days? Nevertheless, he was excited; this was his first mission for the French Secret Service. He knew people would be surprised if they knew what he worked as, but Rei found the work interesting. Still slim, he had changed little other than his height which was 5ft 8.5 in and was lightly muscled. Quite unlike the others spies, their gym-sculpted muscles often threatening to break out of the smart suits, they were required to wear.  
  
The car swerved, jerking him out of his thoughts.  
  
"So, we have to look for these two girls, right?" he questioned. He was determined to be friends with Saya. She was the world-renowned top spy. Her help and contacts would come in very handy, throughout his career.  
  
"Yes. Mikawatsu and DeLuca. Got it?" Saya sighed, wondering if the boss had picked the right person for the job. The Chinese boy looked frail and too nice to be a spy. She had been stunned when the boss had announced him as her partner.  
  
"I'll take Mikawatsu. DeLuca looks easier." Saya muttered, wondering if he could even handle DeLuca.  
  
"Sure. Have you got the invitation?" Rei decided to go along with her plans, knowing an angry partner was a bad one.  
  
"Yes. In the glove box." Saya mumbled, carefully driving the 4-wheel drive through the packed Italian streets.  
  
Rei opened the glove box and a thick gold embossed card fell out. The boys back at the office had run up some fake invitations.  
  
"This is it. We're nearly there." Saya said, turning into the long, tree- lined street.  
  
"Whoah." Rei couldn't help but be amazed at the mansions.  
  
"We're here." Saya pulled into the driveway.  
  
They stopped the car and both got out. Rei nervously adjusting the black tie and the tuxedo he had been forced to wear. He looked over at his partner. She was calmly standing there in her stunning white, fitted suit. They had to wear suits; it was an unwritten law in the Service. Saya managed to look great in a suit, her hair in a sleek bun and small emerald pendant earrings sparkling in her ears; Rei looked slightly uncomfortable, his hair tousled without his yin-yang bandanna.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Let's go." Saya said impatiently, already hurrying up the driveway. Rei jogged to catch up with her.  
  
They reached the imposing front door, where Saya reached up to knock. Startling them both the door swung open, revealing a butler staring at them.  
  
"You are?" the butler asked in Italian.  
  
"We're here for the party. Here." Rei handed him the card and the man accepted it, silently looking over it.  
  
"Come in." he announced, this time in English, gesturing to the hall.  
  
Saya grabbed Rei's arm, to stop him and hissed "Watch out, ok? Good luck." She roughly let go of his arm and stepped inside.  
  
~*~  
  
Milan.....  
  
"Madam, we have arrived." a British accented voice announced to his passenger.  
  
"Thank you." the ebony-haired girl replied, sounding distinctly bored. Why did I agree to come to this party? It's going to be so boring, she thought.  
  
She stepped out of the Rolls Royce, brushing the creases out of the 1950's inspired blue dress she had decided to wear, along with the matching blue heels. Her black hair was swept up in a bun and she wore diamond earrings from Tiffany & Co.  
  
The girl, called Maya calmly walked to the front door. The doors opened before she reached them and a handsome face peered round.  
  
"Maya! You're here!" a black-haired boy called to Maya, excitedly.  
  
"Parker! How nice to see you!" Maya didn't care for the party, but seeing Parker was worth it. The two were cousins and were best friends.  
  
Maya rushed to the door and hugged Parker. He hugged her back and led her inside.  
  
"Not too shabby, is it cousin?" Parker asked a hint of a smile around his lips.  
  
"I guess. Where's the birthday girl?" she questioned sarcastically, looking around the overly decorated room.  
  
"Ah. You'll see her soon enough." Parker replied and led her towards the ballroom.  
  
I wouldn't mind never seeing her, Maya thought as she followed Parker into the grand ballroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Milan....  
  
"Sweetheart, are you alright?" a woman's voice questioned.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." a brown haired girl, replied.  
  
"I just want to tell you that you look....beautiful." the girl's mother said looking briefly at the girl named Toni.  
  
"Thanks." Toni knew how rare this kind of comment was, so she knew she was going to treasure it. She did look really pretty. Her hair had been left out for once, a spaghetti-strapped red dress suiting her perfectly. She had changed her designer black glasses for contacts.  
  
"Well, we're here." Toni father, who was driving announced.  
  
Toni hurriedly got out of the car; she was dying to go inside. She wanted to see the 'mysterious' Celina DeLuca, plus she wanted to have a good time.  
  
"Toni, please remember your manners. Act like a proper young lady at ALL times. Understand?" Toni's mother asked her as she fussed over Toni's dress.  
  
Yeah mom, I'll act like a 'propah" young lady. So not, Toni thought, smirking.  
  
"This place is lovely, isn't it? Toni?" her mom questioned Toni, who thought the place was overly decorated.  
  
"Yes. It's lovely." Toni cringed; that was word she'd never use, other than in a conversation with her mom.  
  
Well, tonight's going to be interesting, if nothing else, Toni thought as she stepped through the front door.  
  
~*~  
  
Milan......  
  
"I remember this place. Hasn't changed a bit, since I was here last time.....with my father." a blood red haired young woman muttered as she stared up at the huge mansion.  
  
What are you waiting for, her inner voice questioned. Scared are we, it taunted.  
  
"No." the young woman called Shura muttered, hurried up the drive. Parties were not her thing, but the sooner she met DeLuca, the sooner she could leave.  
  
"Yes. Madam, can I help you?" a polite old butler asked her in Italian as she stood waiting at the front door. "Hi. I'm for the party. Here you go." She told him briskly and handed him the invitation.  
  
"Madam, this says Mr Mikawatsu. Are you his wife? Or?" the butler questioned the annoyed Shura.  
  
How dare he say that, she thought furiously. It sickened Shura to be associated with her father.  
  
"No. He's my father. I'm afraid he couldn't make it tonight." She said as politely as possible, considering she was going to lose her temper any minute now.  
  
"Come in." the butler moved aside and quickly walked inside.  
  
"Madam, the bathroom is on your left." The butler pointed towards them and then left.  
  
Bathroom? Shura was becoming confused, when she turned and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her long sleeveless black dress, with the asymmetrical hemline was slightly crumpled. She been in such a hurry, she'd totally forgotten that she'd was going to a party, where appearances counted for everything.  
  
"Oh dear." Shura headed towards the bathroom, reasoning she'd have plenty of time to interrogate DeLuca.  
  
"Can't wait." Shura thought grimly.  
  
~*~  
  
Milan....  
  
"We're almost there. Great!" an amused young woman directed at the young man slouched in his seat next to a blond.  
  
"Cool. I love parties!" the blond teenager grinned widely.  
  
"Tanya! Max!" the young man with the two-toned blue hair, named Kai muttered.  
  
"Hey, it's not going to be that bad." the black-haired girl, named Tanya, reasoned, her dark sapphire blues eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
"Yeah, Kai. It's going to be so much fun!" the blonde boy called Max yelled into Kai's ear. Tanya and Max burst into laughter at the expression on Kai's face.  
  
"Let's get this over with, okay?" Kai said annoyed, they were laughing at him.  
  
"Sir, please remember that this is important. Please try to look presentable." the red haired man, called Josh Lyatt, said, glaring at Kai's tousled appearance.  
  
"Whatever." Kai nevertheless straightened up his Matrix-inspired coat jacket and his hair, which stuck up all over the place. As usual.  
  
"Tanya, you'd better straighten up too or Lyatt will kill you." Kai whispered to Tanya. She laughed and simply pushed her long midnight black back, a stark contrast to the white gown, with a silver sash she was wearing.  
  
"Max, you too." Kai muttered to the energetic Max, who was now staring out at the streets.  
  
"Right. Like my suit?" Max looked at the two others hopefully.  
  
"Max, you look adorable!" Tanya said truthfully, while Kai just snorted and said nothing. Max did look great, but the sight of him in non-neon colours, was a little weird.  
  
"We're here." Lyatt announced grandly, unnecessarily as they could all see the mansion, littered with expensive cars in its extensive driveway.  
  
"C'mon Kai." Tanya pulled a reluctant Kai out of the car.  
  
"Hmpf." The obviously annoyed Kai followed her as she grandly walked up the drive.  
  
"Too bad Tyson isn't here." Max whispered to Kai, in an attempt to make him laugh.  
  
Kai thought for a second how different the party would be with Tyson. There would be a lot less food, for one. But, they'd all have so much more fun. Kai suddenly laughed, startling both Tanya and Max, who had amused looks on their faces.  
  
"You're right. Too bad." Kai said and the three continued up the driveway, laughing at what Kenny would do if he was here.  
  
~*~  
  
Milan......  
  
"Papa, wherever you are I wish you a happy birthday." A raven-haired young woman said staring at a portrait of a blond haired man.  
  
"Isn't weird we're both born on this day? Yet, you're not here and never have been here, to celebrate it with me." The young woman, named Celina murmured sweeping her long raven hair away from her face.  
  
"I look like you, Papa. If only you could see me." Celina sighed and stared into the mirror. For her 'party', she had decided to wear a long, halter- necked, ice-blue gown, with exquisite beadwork. She looked exactly like her father, except for her hair colour; which was black like her late mothers.  
  
Her cousin, Lia, suddenly walked into the room, startling Celina, who was deep in thought. Her cousin's eyes swept over Celina, but Lia didn't say anything.  
  
"He's here." Lia said and then marched out. Celina knew she meant Parker, but did not move. She instead thought of the last time some-one had startled her like that.  
  
Flashback She had been sitting in the smaller sitting room, when a shadow had fallen over the doorway.  
  
"Lina." a voice spoke, sending a chill down her spine. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw who it was.....  
  
It was Kiyan Mikawatsu, the crimson haired and crimson-eyed right hand man of her fathers.  
  
His face forced itself into a smile, making his lined face seem at least ten years younger. He was still handsome, but he had lost most of the good looks he once had. His face now filled with premature wrinkles and scars.  
  
"Celina, I've come to wish your dear father a very Happy Birthday. And to you too." He burst into a loud laugh, scaring Celina. He seemed to be mad, the unkempt appearance and the wild look in his eyes, seemed to support this idea.  
  
He pulled out a gun and placed it to his head. Celina screamed in horror as he reached to pull the trigger.  
  
"Stop!" she screamed, her voice shaking. He slowly put it down and he smiled his manic grin again.  
  
"Boss's orders. Boss's daughter's orders." He smirked and left the room, leaving a shocked Celina staring after him.  
  
A moment later she had run after him. But he was long gone. End Flashback  
  
"Hello? Celina?" a hand waved itself in front of Celina's eyes. She jerked and caused the person to jump back.  
  
"What?" she looked up and saw Parker's worried face staring back at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked sitting down beside her and staring at her intently.  
  
"Uh. Yes. I am." She attempted a smile, which relaxed Parker.  
  
"We'd better go downstairs. All the guests have started to arrive. Maya should be here soon." Parker seemed to be happy and Celina didn't want to be the cause of his unhappiness.  
  
~*~  
  
KOO: Did that suck? If it did, I'M SO SORRY! I'm just kinda building up for the 'party' and all..... So, please review! No flamez, as I can't deal with them! I'm just so......sensitive! (Well. Not really. But aniwaiz! ^_^)  
  
Byez! ^_~  
  
If you want to read some great stories, check these out!  
  
* Straight Eye For The Queer Guy by KOO PG-13 Humour  
  
* This isn't life by KOO PG-13 Angst/Romance  
  
* Learn the Hard Way by BSOShinigami PG-13 Romance/Humor  
  
* Hiakitta Seimei by BSOShinigami PG-13 Romance/Drama  
  
* Headstrong by BSOShinigami R Drama/Angst  
  
*And so it begins by StarSakura1 PG-13 Humour  
  
Ha ha. Self promotion. I should be so ashamed. ^_^U 


End file.
